This invention relates generally to syringes and more particularly to a guide apparatus for use in connection with injecting or aspirating with a syringe.
Healthcare professionals such as doctors, nurses, and aids are challenged with administration of injectables or aspirating with a hand held syringe with accuracy. A tremulous healthcare worker, or pain or fear in the patient causing the patient to flinch, can make it difficult for a stable and accurate injection or aspiration. Further, it is often difficult for the doctor to accurately position the needle either at a particular angle or depth to inject or aspirate an area such as the hand or knee, which requires a high degree of accuracy, steadiness and in some cases, repeatability.
Typically, the doctor relies on an opposing hand, a steady patient or similar methods to deliver an injection with accuracy. Similarly the doctor must rely on visual means for depth of needle and angular deliveries of medicine. While these methods are usually adequate, instances where the patient is in pain and/or nervous makes the task much more difficult for the doctor. Typically, in a lot of cases a second person may be required to steady the patient while the doctor performs the injection. Typically as in the case of an injection in the arm or larger muscular areas, accuracy is second to making sure that the medicine enters into the muscle. However in the case where accuracy is of primary concern, if the end of the needle is not precisely in place at the time of delivery, a second injection may be required, or worse, the medicine has an adverse effect.
While drawing off fluid from a joint (a knee for example) the syringe is changed one or more times during the procedure. This is currently done by the healthcare provider reaching down with the non-dominant hand and grasping the hub of the needle. This risks inadvertent removal of the needle as the syringe is twisted for removal and possible contamination of the sterile field.
Over penetration of a needle, as in an intramuscular injection, or “feeling around” in an attempt to find the correct needle target, can cause patient discomfort and/or damage to surrounding tissues. Medications injected into the wrong tissue can alter pharmacokinetics and damage unintended tissues, and in some circumstances could be lethal.
Certain types of medications, such as vaccines and collagenase injections, require multiple punctures at varied depths. However, these procedures are more uncomfortable than simple injections. After the first needle prick the patient may retract, and the depth can vary widely.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that allows for a stable platform that allows for accurate angular and depth delivery of medicine and similarly allows for the ability to remove the empty (or full) syringe while leaving the needle in place and subsequently replacing the empty (or full) syringe.